soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper (SK)
Sly Cooper is one of the main protagonists of the Soul Kingdom franchise from the Sly Cooper series. His story is told in Soul Kingdom White and its sequals. He is the current Soul Prince of Dimension (time and space) and has a spiritual link to Sora. Prior to Soul Kingdom see the official site Story ''Color Series'' Prologue The Cooper Gang is having a picnic on the hideout's rooftop for a meteor shower. During the meteor shower, Sly goes up the flag pole and decides to make a wish. During that wish, a strange gem becomes embedded in his closed in his hands and Cooper sees it. Part White ''Faux Paradox Series'' ''Future Series'' SK "Spinoffs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter In search for worthy people to be their seven Guardians, the Souls Princes go to a planet called Precurra in the Galaxy Cluster. Unfortunately, they run into the Precursors' ship and the seven are separated, scattered all over Preccura. Sly and Rayman crashland at The Brink, the location of the world's heart. ''Soul Kingdom: Pac-Man ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom'' When the Evil Shadows took power from Ned Needlemeyer's dreams, the School Shadow - now calling himself "Alcatraz" - takes over Sly's world and turns it into a nightmarish prison/school limbo. The Cooper Gang tries fighting back, but the Shadow's power overwhelms them and they are imprisoned in there twisted world. Sly and Connor, being the most powerful lights on the planet due to their pure souls, are put into a deep sleep with the now lifeless Dream Key of Light so they don't interfere. When Ned's Conscienceness rescues the Cooper Gang members from their enchanted slumber and defeats the School Nightmare, the prison door at the end of the level opens. Ned enters and finds the sleeping raccoons suffering from the dark dream they were placed under. The main victum and the gang manage to wake them up and Sly uses his light to revive the Dream Key. The Cooper Gang thanks Ned for saving their world and the Coopers upgrade his yo-yo to be stronger before sending him back to The Quilt, with the yo-yo becoming chargeable so that it could bash through certain objects. Sly appears in the end along with the other Soul Princes after Ned defeats Graveyard, thanking him again for saving their worlds. As a special reward, they seven make him the Guardian of the Worlds Between and wishing him pleasant dreams from now on. Ned then wakes up and believes it was just a dream before seeing the badge the Princes gave him. ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa'' ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' SK Appearance Sly holds the same graphics as in the Continuum Trilogy, but with some alterations. The ends of his elbow length sleeves are loose and his tuft of fur had grown longer, poking out from under the bill of his cap. His backpack is replaced with an satchel of the same brown. On his right ear is a white ring earring, mimicking Carmelita' gold earring. Sly also has a black fingerless glove with a net wrap on his right that covers his wedding ring and wears a blue and yellow bracelet on the same hand. His eye color has also changed to amber, more like his eye color in the first three Sly games. Sly has seven total Attires and Forms, four Attires and three Forms. His first Form is his normal form, where he's his raccoon self. In Human Form, he has fair tanned skin, black hair and, of course, missing his tail. He becomes unsurprisingly shorter and chibi-looking in Mobian Form. His tail also becomes more cartoonish. Three of his Attires are his Archer and Jailbird Costumes from Thieves in Time and his usual thief outfit, with the addition of grey pants in Human Form. The fourth Attire is his Soul Prince attire, also known as his "Mage Costume". Other Outfits Sly is seen in a multitude of costues in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. *Singin' Stripes Costume *Summer Spectrum Costume *WereCoon Costume *Night Master Costume *Thief at Dusk Costume *Raccoon KAITO Costume *Smooth Time Costume Also, in Soul Kingdom Wind Streaks, Sly wears an alteration of his usual clothes. SK Abilities Sly still portrays all his Cooper techniques from his series. As a Soul Prince, he can now use Chaos Control. Cooper can control the flow of time and space due to being the Prince of Dimension. He can manipulate gravity like his Mystic counterpart, Dëma Luper. It's also seen that he can hypnotise, having power from the emotion of desire. And depending on the wish, he seems to be able to grant it. Misc Sly can sing in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. He's also capable of riding Extreme Gears as seen in Soul Kingdom Wind Streaks. Gallery Sly EAZY TIME.jpg|Sly: EAZY TIME Trivia *Sly's role as Soul Kingdom White's main protagonist once belonged to Crash Bandicoot. The idea was scrapped and was given to Cooper seeming to fit the role better. Crash now has a spinoff game in the franchise. *In Soul Kingdom BEAT!, his Japanese singing voice actor is Naoto Fuga, the same voice actor for the Vocaloid, KAITO. **Ironically, most of the Japanese songs Sly performs in were sung by KAITO. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Sly Cooper Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Princes Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Anthro Galaxy Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:SK: K Category:SK: C Category:Terra II